Wanted
by 7491revolkoob
Summary: Lucy and Gajeel return from a job in a little bit more trouble than they expected. Rated T for language.


**Wanted**

(A writing exercise)

* * *

Fairy Tail was partying. Not something that was out of the ordinary, however this specific party had a reason to it; a new couple. Natsu and Juvia had finally come out with their relationship, although almost everyone had already knew about it. Cheers and congratulations were thrown around, everyone happy for the two. The mood surrounding the guild was one to behold as every single member had a smile on their face and a laugh leaving their lips.

That didn't last long.

It was as the drinks really started flowing and the fights began that the large oak doors slammed shut, two panting mages that had just returned from a job, leaning heavily against the wood. Everyone had quieted at the sight of them, not that they weren't happy that they were home, but at the sight of them both bruised up and magic still activated.

"Lucy? Gajeel?" Natsu was the first to speak up, walking forward with his face twisted in concern at the sight of his best friend and fellow Slayer so beat up. "The hell happened to you two?"

At the sound of his voice, both looked up, staring wide-eyed at the pink haired man. "Uh..." Gajeel mumbled, not really sure what to say about their current state. His red eyes slid over to Lucy, about to get her to explain, when he was met with a piercing glare that quickly got him to close his mouth.

"I should fucking kill you." She snapped, hand tightening on her whip. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Hey it wasn't my fault! If they had of _listened-_ "

"Listened?! Mavis, Rust Bucket, you _destroyed an entire estate!"_

"So there were some repercussions! I got the fucking job done, didn't I?!"

"Repercussions? Repercussions?! I'm going to strangle you!"

Everyone watched as the two argued back and forth, yelling at the top of their lungs at each other. Natsu, while entirely amused at their antics, was frustrated that they still hadn't answered his questions. "Guys!" He shouted, silencing their bickering. Lucy and Gajeel looked up at him as if they were only just noticing his, and the rest of the guilds, presence. "What the fuck are you two talking about?"

"Yes. I too, was wondering the same thing." The voice of their small master brought all eyes to him as his gaze flickered between Lucy and Gajeel. "Care to explain what has you both so worked up?"

Lucy spoke first, her face twisted into a scowl and her voice filled with anger. "Our job was going fine. We found the group of mages that were freaking out the clients; they weren't far from the mansion itself. After watching them for a bit, we figured they wouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Turns out we were wrong," Gajeel interrupted. He ignored the glare he received from the blonde, continuing on with their story. "They were strong than they looked. We attacked them, but they ran. Turns out they were headed closer to the place, probably to take some hostages or somethin'. We got them before they could get in and we fought for a bit but... They were closer to the building than we anticipated."

"Anyways, we took them down but in the process this _idiot,_ " Lucy's voice was dripping with venom as she jabbed her thumb towards the Iron Slayer. "Destroyed a good portion of the property and his stupid pole knocked down the whole mansion! We lost the whole reward and _still_ owe them a huge sum of Jewels to make up for the destruction."

Makarov hung his head slightly at the tale. He knew his children were bad, but sometimes things got way out of hand. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he looked back up at the pair only to see them glaring at each other. "I see. However, that doesn't explain why you two look as if you just got out of a fight."

Keeping their eyes locked, Gajeel grunted. "A few Rune Knights were around and they called a higher-up. I guess they got sick of letting us off all the time, or at least that's what they said.

"They tried to arrest us but I took Bunny as hightailed it out of there, though not without a fight. I don't know if they're still comin' after us but it wasn't far back that we lost track of them."

Suddenly, a loud bang came from outside the doors, a voice following behind it. "Lucy Heartfillia! Gajeel Redfox! We know you are in there and we want you both to come out with your hands up! You are wanted for destruction of property, and assaulting multiple Knights!"

A strained sigh left Makarov as he shook his head. "You two have really done it this time."

* * *

 **I don't know where I wanted to take this or what I wanted to do with it, but I wanted to try and write for them again, so I can get a rough feeling for their characters. So here's some bullshit for you all to read.**

 **I'd really love some constructive criticism because I just enjoy reading what you guys think of my writing, even though this is just an exercise. Also, be prepared for some crackships and much, much more in the very near future!**

 **7491revolkoob**


End file.
